


The Haircut

by Shinebrite97



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, platonic, pre-canon story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinebrite97/pseuds/Shinebrite97
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about JD and Razi's early days.





	The Haircut

_I’ve really got to get some employees in here…_

Razi rested his elbows on the glistening surface of the bar and with a sidelong glance, he watched as his new charge wandered about aimlessly.

JD hadn’t smiled once since they arrived, dropped off by Lucifer with nothing more than a push and a “good riddance” before he vanished again.

Razi barely knew what to make of them. Let alone trying to figure out how to refer to them.

To this day? Still no clue.

He rolled his eyes as he straightened out his posture, before slipping his phone from his pocket and checking the time.

11:45 in the morning. and he would lock up around nine at night. _Damn._ Razi tried his best to stifle the oncoming yawn, not that it would have mattered since the only other soul in the space was pointedly ignoring him.

Not only was the kid ornery, playing loud music when they couldn’t sleep thus disturbing his own sleep in the middle of the night; they loved getting into trouble. They also didn’t seem to have any desire to help out. Not that there was very much to do.

_No one has come in all day._ His idle mind had begun to wander, and the inner cynic was controlling his thoughts now. _And why would they, it’s the middle of a Tuesday._

Havenfall was already very small, and as loathe as he was to admit it, he knew that times had changed in the last century. The age of technology brought all these brick-and-mortar hangouts to the homes.

Who needed to spend five bucks for a handful of tokens when they could plug in an Xbox or turn on their phones? Even if they were going to hang out, there were higher tech arcades, skating rinks, and movie theaters just outside of this boring little town.

While Razi made a mental list of all the alternative things to turn this dumpy little bowling alley into, he barely noticed when JD settled onto a barstool. They slumped onto their hand, resting their chin in their palm as their eyes skittered the surface of the bar, kept immaculately shined by Razi’s boredom habit of scrubbing the surface.

“Hey, barman…” They said, knocking him out of his thoughts. “Can I get a Pepsi?”

Razi raised a brow, nodding and fixing up a glass, before setting it in front of JD.

“So is this really how your spend your days?” They asked. “Just standing here until someone comes in?”

“Yeah.” He replied. “That’s pretty much it.”

“Is this like purgatory?” They asked. “Honestly hell was more fun than this.” Razi offered a weak smile.

“It’s just slow during the week,” He said. “Weekends are better.”

“Sure…” They sighed.

JD glanced up just as a strand of their red hair fell into their face, tossing it aside, they took another gulp of soda.

“This hair…” They said. “Do you know of any good shops around here?” Razi shrugged.

“I think there’s a salon by the grocery store,” He replied. “Or if you want, I could cut your hair.”

“Really?” JD asked.

“Why not?” He asked. “I can cut hair, and I’ll bet your dad didn’t drop you off with any money.” JD didn’t respond right away, their eyes flicked down to their half full cup as they considered it.

“Could you do a side shave?” They asked.

“What, like Rahim's?” He replied. JD glanced up with a nod of their head, noting how bright Razi’s eyes were with a light of complete curiosity, and they grinned.

"Yeah, but just one one side." They beamed as they demonstrated what they were going for, lifting the right side of their hair and flipping it to the left, waving a hand over the wispy hair that remained.

No one ever wanted to give them this specific haircut before, no one cared enough to ask what they wanted. Constantly being assigned pronouns based on who they spoke with, JD was glad that someone for once didn’t even bother trying. They’d come to realize that Razi was cool. He didn’t care what style they chose, he may have been a glorified babysitter, but he didn’t impose too many rules, he didn’t punish them much for anything they did, and they could count on him. Not many others had that much going for them. 

“But what about the extra hair," Razi asked. "Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose of shaving half your head?” 

“If I wear it in a braid, it’ll look sick.” They replied. “Also, if I need to be more female presenting, I can just smooth it down."

“That makes sense.” Razi replied.

“Really?” They asked.

“Yeah, “ He replied. “I can do that.”

“Really? Thanks Razi!”

“I’ll just close up and call it lunch,” he said. “Let’s go upstairs, and I will fix up your hair.”

It took JD just a second to register his words, and they nodded excitedly, hopping up and abandoning their drink as they zoomed up the stairs.

Razi had to admit. He had never seen another time where JD sat so still and silent. It was as if they were made of marble, never complaining or even slouching as he brushed out their long red hair or sectioning off the half he was going to buzz.

It was easier than he thought, too. Once he had the base of JD’s scalp in his hand, he pressed the razor’s power button, and it was quick work, buzzing through the wispy strands, watching tresses and fluffy pieces fall to the floor, kicking them out of his way as he turned their head, running the razor just over their ear and wincing a bit when it tapped one of their piercings, if they’d even felt it, they didn’t mention it.

“What do you think?” Razi asked, raising up a handheld mirror behind JD’s head, snapping his fingers to illusion another mirror in front of them. JD’s fiery eyes went wide as they took in the sight.

“I-it’s perfect…” They said. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” He said. “Here…” He held the ends of JD’s hair in one hand, snipping off the very ends of their hair to even the whole style out.

It was awesome in JD’s mind, better than anything they could have hoped for. They even considered hugging him in appreciation, not that they would ever admit to it, or act on such an absurd and ‘touchy-feely’ impulse. No one had ever gone out of their way for them before.

“I really appreciate it.” JD said.

“Glad I could be of help…” Razi replied. “Now hold on just a second. Looks like The Jersey Devil owes me a favor.” The glint in his eye had been enough to even rouse JD’s suspicions. In their eyes, Razi was a marshmallow, but there was no denying a few things in their mind. Their history with ‘favors’ for one. The difference in size between them, and the fact that JD had never seen anyone around Razi...in that way.

“What?” JD asked, jumping up when Razi left the room. “Raz...what are you…?” They stopped when Razi began silently unfolding an electric blue button down shirt.

It was tacky, and the material was downright atrocious, but the size was about right.

“What is…that?” They asked.

“Your new work shirt.” Razi beamed. It was so against everything JD was used to. An act of kindness with no promiscuous return expected, A job…something to solidify their existence in a place…at least something other than a criminal record. Razi was still the same marshmallow JD thought he was.

But that shirt was horrendous.

“It’s a two for one,” Razi explained. “Free hair maintenance from your awesome housemate, and a job.”

“I really have to wear that?” They replied.

“Yup.” He said. Razi grinned, and with a snap of his fingers, JD jolted, looking down to see that their leather jacket was gone, replaced by the electric blue shirt.

“Oh... that absolutely does not go with your hair.” Razi laughed. JD scowled at him, speechless at the sight of Razi doubled over in laughter.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!” They yelled, making a beeline for their room.

“Hey! Language!” Razi called back. It would have been a bit more effective, if he wasn’t still laughing.

JD sighed in relief seeing their jacket neatly hung up on a hanger on their closet door. They sighed, glancing down once more and squinting at the monstrosity of a shirt.

They couldn’t be mad, and they knew it. JD waited until there was a knock on the door.

“Hey kid…” Razi said.

“When do I start?” They asked. Razi paused on the other side of the door, his knuckles frozen in place against the door as he smiled to himself.

“Tonight,” He replied. “Cosmic Bowling and happy hour starts at seven.”

“Happy hour?” “Know how to mix drinks?” JD beamed as they opened their bedroom door, seeing Razi leaning against the doorframe. “An extra barkeep would be nice.”

His smile could melt hearts, JD thought. Not their own, but a friendly face like that could get anyone to agree. They sighed dramatically, as if contemplating whether or not to go with his request, and the smile fell as Razi turned around to leave before JD finally spoke up.

“You got it, boss.”

Perhaps this deal wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was stated how they got that awesome hairstyle, if they had it before coming to Havenfall, but I thought this was just a cute idea.


End file.
